


Guide des Dæmons

by House_of_the_Lion



Series: GoT x Dæmons (Français) [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_of_the_Lion/pseuds/House_of_the_Lion
Summary: Un guide dont vous aurez besoin pour lire certaines de mes prochaines fics.
Series: GoT x Dæmons (Français) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134719





	Guide des Dæmons

**Author's Note:**

> Un guide dont vous aurez besoin pour lire certaines de mes prochaines fics. À chaque fois qu'il sera nécessaire d'y avoir jeté un œil, je le préciserai.

**Avertissement : Ceci n’est pas une fanfiction à proprement parler. C’est un guide dans lequel j’explique un des éléments tiré de la série de livres de Phillip Pullman ‘’His Dark Materials’’, et de la série télévisée éponyme (les dæmons) que je vais bientôt utiliser dans certains de mes travaux sur ‘’Game of Thrones’’. Si vous connaissez déjà le principe des dæmons, je vous invite à vous rendre un peu plus bas, où je donne la liste des dæmons que j’ai créé pour certains personnages de la série. Ils n’y sont pas tous, mais j’en rajouterai au fur et à mesure que j’écrirai des histoires avec ces animaux, ceux étant déjà présenté étant ceux qui seront utilisé dans ma prochaine fic.**

**Les dæmons ne changeront PAS d’une fic à l’autre.**

  
Un dæmon (à prononcer ‘’démon’’) est un être de forme animale, qui fait partie d’un être humain. Il est donc, en quelque sorte, la manifestation physique de l’âme humaine. Chaque humain en possède un.

Pendant toute l’enfance d’un être humain, son dæmon peut changer de forme à volonté. Mais, à la puberté, ou à l’âge adulte, le dæmon prend une forme définitive, qui reflète la personnalité de la personne.

Un dæmon est, en règle générale, de sexe opposé à celui de son être humain. Il existe cependant quelques exceptions à la règle.

**Ces exceptions seraient expliquées, par une théorie élaborée par des lecteurs de la saga ‘’A la croisée des mondes’’ ou des fans de la série ‘’His Dark Materials’’. Cependant, bien que je trouve que c’est une théorie très intelligente, ce ne sera PAS le cas pour mes travaux où des personnages de Game of Thrones ont des dæmons.**

Normalement, la morale interdit formellement de toucher le dæmon d’une autre personne. 

En règle générale, une personne et son dæmon doivent rester en permanence à une très courte distance l’un de l’autre, pour que le ‘’fil’’ invisible qui les relie reste intact. En cas d’éloignement, les deux êtres souffrent physiquement. Forcer un humain à se séparer de son dæmon entraîne obligatoirement la mort. Une exception est faite pour les sorcières (comme Melisandre), dont les dæmons (souvent des oiseaux) peuvent s’éloigner à leur guise.

Cependant, il existe une opération qui permet de séparer un humain de son dæmon (en coupant le ‘’fil’’ qui les relie) sans pour autant tuer la personne. Néanmoins, cette procédure transforme l’humain en véritable zombie, et génère une énorme émission d’énergie pure.

**Dans mes travaux, la séparation d’un humain et de son dæmon par le biais de la procédure expliquée juste au-dessus sera la principale condition pour devenir un Marcheur Blanc.**

Normalement, la mort d'une personne entraîne irrémédiablement celle de son dæmon, et réciproquement. Quand un humain est blessé, son dæmon ressent également la douleur.

Les dæmons ont généralement un nom qui leur est propre. Dans mes travaux, je ne donnerai que ceux des personnages principaux. Les dæmons des esclaves n’auront pas de nom.

* * *

• Cersei Lannister : Aramis, lion, mâle  
• Jaime Lannister : Sercilia, lion, femelle  
• Tyrion Lannister : Stelsa, renard, femelle  
• Daenerys Targaryen : Drogon, dragon, mâle  
• Jorah Mormont : Daeranyx, ours, femelle  
• Jon Snow : Fantôme, loup, mâle  
• Sansa Stark : Seldan, forme non définie, mâle  
• Arya Stark : Saesys, forme non définie, mâle  
• Bran Stark : corneille, femelle  
• Petyr Baelish : Kathara, corbeau, femelle  
• Davos Mervault : chien, femelle  
• Melisandre : Dyesis, chouette, mâle  
• Brienne de Torth : Melvan, chien, mâle  
• Qyburn : Ozymandias, singe, femelle  
• Ver Gris : chien, femelle  
• Gregor Clegane : Mons, taureau, mâle  
• Euron Greyjoy : Scavenger, vautour, femelle  
• Missandei : papillon, mâle

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à demander si un personnage dont vous souhaitez connaître le dæmon n'est pas dans la liste. N'hésitez pas non plus à me donner des idées, où à me dire si vous auriez pensé à un autre animal pour certains personnages ^^


End file.
